Souvenirs Lointains
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement effacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves... Trad. de MadiWillow
1. Prologue

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. Cette fois-ci l'histoire n'est pas terminée et l'auteur a accepté que je la traduise, elle update régulièrement alors j'essairais de traduire au fur et à mesure qu'elle postera. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, moi en tout cas j'adore le concept. Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 6, attention au spoiler, ne lisez surtout pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir qui meurt à la fin du tome.Maintenant place à l'histoire...

* * *

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Autheur:** _MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre: **_Prologue_

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Hermione Granger n'était plus elle-même dernièrement. Elle était stressée à propos de beaucoup de choses, encore plus stressée que d'ordinaire. Elle était inquiète autant pour elle que pour ses amis, à savoir Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, de savoir s'ils parviendraient à vivre malgré cette guerre.

Vous voyez, Hermione n'avait pas eu la vie facile durant ces six années passées à l'école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, il y avait toujours eut une ou plusieurs choses qui n'allaient pas dans sa vie. Elle était constamment angoissé depuis l'âge de 11 ans.

En première année, elle était stressée à l'idée de ne pas se faire d'amis et ensuite il y eu la pierre philosophale. En deuxième année, elle était effrayée que Poudlard puisse fermé définitivement lorsque la Chambre fut ouverte, et elle était un peu nerveuse d'être attaquée par « le monstre » enfermé dans la Chambre, puisqu'elle était une « sang-de-bourbe ». La troisième année ne fut que difficultés, l'inquiétude que Sirius Black puisse tuer Harry, et Harry et Ron qui ne lui avaient pas parlé une partie de l'année. Au cours de leur quatrième année, quelqu'un mit le nom de Harry dans la coupe, et il fut obliger de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle était également bouleversée car elle aimait Ron, mais il ne montrait aucun intérêt pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que quelqu'un l'avait invité au bal de Noël. Puis, en cinquième année, Voldemort avait retrouvé toute sa puissance et elle passa une partie de son temps et de son énergie à essayer d'empêcher Harry de perdre son sang-froid, de convaincre les personnes qui ne croyaient pas Harry, et de convaincre Sirius de ne pas quitter le quartier de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Et finalement, sa sixième année fut la plus stressante. Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient appris que Voldemort avait partagé son âme en sept morceaux dispersés dans le monde entier et qu'ils devaient tous les détruire pour vaincre Voldemort lui-même. En plus de ceci, Ron avait commencé à sortir avec Lavande Brown mettant Hermione hors d'elle, et ensuite, seulement quelques semaines plus tard, Dumbledore fut assassiné.

Et, en plus de tout ça, les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle retourne à Poudlard, même si l'école réouvrait ses portes. Hermione leur avait finalement révélé tout les dangers qui menaçaient le monde des sorciers, et ils n'étaient alors plus autant disposé à la laisser repartir en automne.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione aimait ses parents, et elle savait qu'ils essayaient de la protéger et c'est pour ça qu'elle les aimait autant, mais ils devraient savoir à ce jour qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle-même et qu'ils devaient lui faire confiance. Elle avait atteint la majorité dans le monde sorcier, ainsi elle pouvait désormais faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais, elle irait dans le sens de ses parents et resterait en bon termes avec eux, ainsi elle devrait probablement attendre jusqu'au 19 septembre, quand elle sera également majeur dans le monde moldu. Cela retardera seulement de quelques semaines le moment oû Hermione les quitterait définitivement.

Hermione se frotta les yeux et regarda fixement le plafond de sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point sa vie avait changé. Elle se souvenait encore le jour oû elle avait reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard et ne pouvait imaginer comment ella avait pû pensé que ce ne serait qu'un lieu oû aller seulement pour apprendre. Elle était allée dans une école pour apprendre à mettre un terme à une guerre.

Hermione soupira et tira les couverture de son lit jusque sur sa tête. Elle était épuisée, et avait réellement besoin de se reposer dans son lit. Ses parents ne seraient pas contents si elle restait trop longtemps au lit, comme ils n'aimaient pas la savoir inquiète.

Il avait semblé à Hermione qu'elle venait seulement de fermer les yeux quand elle fut abruptement réveillée par un bruit. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, encore endormie et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Sa chambre était d'un noir total et une légère brise lui parvint de sa fenêtre. Mais elle ne l'avait pas ouverte…

Elle s'assit toute droite sur son lit et cligna des yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien voir, mais il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose bougée, comme une ombre. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et elle chercha sa baguette magique…

« Non, ne faîtes pas ça » siffla quelqu'un. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse se saisir de sa baguette magique, elle se retrouva attachée et bâillonnée. Une personne bondit hors de l'ombre. Cette personne portait une longue robe noire, un capuchon et un masque et tenait dans sa main une baguette : c'était un mangemort.

Hermione lutta et essaya de crier, mais cela ne servit à rien. Le mangemort, un homme, Hermione remarqua sa voix profonde et grave, rit tranquillement. « Comment va s'en sortir Melle-Je-Sais-Tout maintenant, hein ? » Le mangemort la souleva etse dirigea vers la fenêtre. Heureusement, la chambre d'Hermione se trouvait au premier étage, ainsi elle ne fut pas blessée lorsqu'il l'a jeta par la fenêtre. Elle atterrit sur les fesses, dans les parterres de fleurs et le vent lacaressa doucement. Elle prit de profondes bouffées d'air par le nez avant que le mangemort ne lui saute à nouveau dessus.

Il la souleva et la mit sur son épaule comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un baluchon puis commença à marcher dans la rue. Hermione remarqua que la rue était plongée dans l'obscurité, le mangemort avait probablement utilisé l'Eteignoir pour éteindre tout les lampadaires. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la ruelle, il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et appuya dessus ; puis dix boules de lumières en sont sorties et sont retournées dans leur lampe.

Le mangemort reprit sa marche ; il la conduisait dans une forêt qui se trouvait non loin de la maison d'Hermione. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix de femme dire : « Est-ce que tu la, Avery ? » Hermione reconnu cette voix : Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Ouais » Avery s'avança et laissa tomber Hermione. Son angoisse augmenta.

« Bien, Melle-Je-Sais-Tout » Bellatrix afficha un sourire cruel. « Nous avons un petit cadeau pour vous. »

Hermione luttait pour défaire ses liens, mais elle savait qu'elle était prise au piège. Elle était liée et bâillonnée, dépourvue de baguette magique, au milieu d'une forêt avec deux mangemort qui eux étaient armés. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Vous voyez, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous considère comme une grande menace » poursuivit Bellatrix d'une voix solennellement fausse. « Vous êtes beaucoup trop proche de Harry Potter, et beaucoup trop futée. Alors, il a décidé de vous envoyer loin d'ici, aux Etat-Unis, sans votre mémoire. »

Le cœur de Hermione, qui battait à 100 à l'heure, s'arrêta. Elle frissonna.

Avery et Bellatrix hurlèrent et poussèrent des cris perçant en riant. « Oui, petite fille, nous allons effacer votre mémoire. Peut-être ensuite Celui-Qui-A-Survécu viendra enfin. »

Les mains jointes, Avery et Bellatrix, serrant leur baguette magique, crièrent ensemble : « _Oubliettes _! »

La tête de Hermione commença à tourner. Les souvenirs apparurent alors qu'elle fermait les yeux… sa lettre de Poudlard… Harry et Ron combattant le troll des montagnes… une paire d'yeux, géants et jaunes, de serpent dans un miroir… Harry, Ron et elle-même attaquant Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante… le nom de Harry sortant de la Coupe de Feu… sa dispute avec Ron dans la salle commune après le bal de Noël… Harry sortant du labyrinthe… son premier patronus… son réveil à l'hôpital en sachant que Sirius était mort… Ron embrassant Lavande Brown… elle-même pleurant sur l'épaule de Ron aux funérailles de Dumbledore…

Les souvenirs partaient de plus en plus loin...

Et puis tout ne fut que ténèbres…

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

Le deuxième étant déjà traduit depuis un moment, je ne vous ferais pas attendre très longtemps avant de mettre la suite...


	2. Cinq ans plus tard

Seulement quelques jours et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, nous rentrons directement dans l'histoire mais Ron n'apparaît pas encore, pour ça il faudra attendre le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous prenez toujorus autant de plaisir à lire mes traductions même si tout l'honneur en revient aux auteurs. Maintenant place à l'histoire...

* * *

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Auteur: **_MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre: **_Chapitre 1

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1:** Cinq ans plus tard

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis qu'Hermione Granger s'était réveillée à Los Angeles, en Californie, amnésique. Elle ne se souvenait pas de qui elle était, d'oû elle venait, ou bien pourquoi elle se trouvait à L.A. Elle avait pensé à un nom, Jane Smith, et était retournée à l'école. Elle vivait avec un couple aimable qui la payait 10 $ de l'heure pour nettoyer leur maison et lui permettait de dormir dans une petite maisonà côté de la leur. Le seule chose dont elle était sûre est qu'elle avait 22 ans. Elle ne se souvenait pas quand avait lieu son anniversaire, seulement qu'elle était née en 1979. (C'était surprenant ce que les médecins pouvaient faire de nos jours.) Ainsi, elle avait juste choisi la date du 31 décembre comme étant celle de son anniversaire.

Jane voulait essayerde travailler pour retrouver la mémoire, mais, pour d'étranges raisons, toutes les fois oû elle essayait, Londres, l'Angleterre lui venaient à l'esprit. Jane n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle recherchait ne se trouvait pas à L.A.

Jane remarqua que lorsqu'elle reçue une éducation (un professeur particulier, engagé par le couple chez qui elle travaille, et qu'il lui avait fait commencé en première année) tout lui semblait facile jusqu'au moment oû elle arriva à la septième année. Après la sixième année, il lui semblait qu'elle _apprenait_ réellement quelque chose, et pas seulement faire une simple révision.

Et c'est ici que nous retrouvons Jane aujourd'hui. Une jeune fille célibataire de 22 avec des cheveux bruns et touffus. Elle n'avait pas de travail, car c'était le milieu du mois de juillet, et elle avait décidé de faire une longue promenade sur la plage.

Elle marcha le long de la plage durant dix minutes avant de s'asseoir sur le sablefin et de couleur doré. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, essayant de se souvenir. C'était étrange, d'essayer de se souvenir d'une choses qui ne s'était jamais produite, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle essayait de rassembler les choses qu'elle avait apprises sur ses cinq années à L.A, mais il lui semblait que rien n'avait de sens.

Toutes les fois oû elle essayait de penser à son enfance, rien ne semblait lui venir à l'esprit mis à part le mois de septembre. Etait-elle née en septembre ? Peut-être quelque chose d'important s'était passé en septembre, comme la mort de ses parents ou autre chose.

Mais quand elle pensait à ce que c'était que d'être adolescent, elle percevait de plus grandes vagues d'images et des sentiments qui l'accablaient presque.

Elle pensait souvent à Londres et à des trains quand elle pensait à son adolescence. Peut-être qu'elle avait pris le train à Londres pour se rendre dans son école lorsqu'elle était adolescente ? Mais cela n'avait aucun sens, car Jane n'avait pas d'accent britannique. Mais peut-être en avait-elle un avant ? Sa première année à Los Angeles était comme une tache floue qui lui était tout aussi difficile à se rappeler que le reste de sa vie. Elle devait seulement demander à Thomas et Eliza quand était-elle arrivée chez eux.

Elle ressentait également une émotion très intense d'amour et de peur lorsqu'elle pensait à son adolescence. Avait-elle été aimé là oû elle a vécu ? Si elle avait été aimé, pourquoi personne n'était à sa recherche ? Et cette peur… avait-elle peur de quelque chose à l'école ? Les examens ? D'une façon ou d'une autre, Jane ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de ça. Elle éprouvait un sentiment plus fort que s'il ne s'agissait que d'examens.

Jane soupira et retourna doucement vers la mais de Thomas et Eliza. Leur maison était proche de la plage, ainsi toutes les fois oû Jane voulait y aller, elle pouvait toujours sortir par la porte arrière desa maisonnetteet marcherau bordde l'océan.

Thomas et Eliza étaient tout deux des producteurs de films célèbres, et, étonnement, des personnes extrêmement sympathique. Ils était à la recherche d'une femme de ménage lorsque Jane s'est réveillée dans leur rue, ne sachant plus qui elle était. Ils lui ont, très généreusement, offert de rester librement dansla maison adjacenteà laleur si elle nettoyait tous les jours leur habitation. Ils ont dû lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la monnaie américaine, mais elle compris très vite. Il lui ont également offert de la payer 20$ de l'heure, mais Jane refusa. Elle leur a dit que 10$ serait amplement suffisant puisqu'elle n'avait besoin de rien en particulier, commeils avaient commencé à payer ses études depuis la première année.

Jane ouvrit la porte desa maisonnetteet entra dans la salle à manger. De la chambre sortit Eliza. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui dit : « Je t'ai vu marcher sur la plage et j'ai décidé de venir ici et de t'attendre. Aimerais-tu me parler de quelque chose ? »

Jane commença à dire non, mais ensuite s'arrêta. Elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour demander : « Est-ce que j'avais un accent britannique la première que vous m'avez trouvé ? »

«Oh, oui, tu en avais un » dit Eliza, s'asseyant sur le divan de Jane et tapotant la place à côté d'elle. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Jane secouait la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait. « Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Et bien, il était très prononcé » dit Eliza en se souvenant. « Mais tu l'as perdu au bout de quelques mois. Et tu murmurais également quelque chose au sujet d'Avery et Bellatrix quand tu t'es réveillée. Nous avons supposé qu'ils étaient tes parents, mais nous n'avons trouver personne qui s'appelaient Avery ou Bellatrix près d'ici. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient mes parents » dit Jane, se surprenant elle-même. « Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai dit ça. » ajouta-t-elle.

Jane pensa qu'Eliza essayait de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait, mais à la place elle dit avec enthousiasme : « Oh, tu recouvres quelque peu la mémoire ! » Quand Jane sembla stupéfaite, Eliza lui expliqua : « J'ai produit un film qui parlait d'une jeune fille qui avait perdu la mémoire, et j'ai cherché tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur les personnes amnésiques. Certaines ne récupèrent jamais la mémoire, mais d'autres commence à ressentir certaines émotions déjà éprouver par le passé, ou font des rêves énigmatiques lorsqu'il essaye de se souvenir. As-tu ressenti certaines choses ? »

« Oui » lui dit Jane, légèrement excitée à l'idée de retrouver la mémoire. « Quand je pense à mon enfance, je pense au mois de septembre. Et quand je pense aux années oû j'étais une adolescente… et bien, j'éprouve beaucoup d'émotions. Je pense à Londres et aux trains, et je commence à ressentir d'importante vagues d'émotions, comme l'amour et la peur. » Elle s'arrêta encore, réfléchissant. « Mais comment pourrais-je avoir été aimé ? Personne ne viens me chercher, et ils s'est déjà passé cinq ans… » Les yeux couleur chocolat de Jane remplis de larmes regardaient au loin.

« Bien, écoutes-moi » commença Eliza en mettant sa main sur celle de Jane. « Tu as vécu à Londres, quelques part. Peut-être que ta famille et tes amis n'ont pas pensé que tu aurais pû venir jusqu'ici, jusqu'à Los Angeles. »

« Peut-être que vous avez raison. » dit Jane tranquillement, sans pour autant être convaincue. « Je seulement… je rêve parfois de ce garçon qui viendrait me chercher. Il a des cheveux roux, un long nez, et des taches de rousseur. Il n'est pas très attirant… mais je sais seulement que j'ai besoin d'être avec lui. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Eliza, dont les yeux exprimaient une grande confusion. « Je fais ce rêve depuis plus d'un an, mais il n'est toujours pas venu. Et je pense qu'il ne viendra jamais. »

Eliza se releva et prit Jane dans ses bras. Jane la serra à son tour. « Je pense que, peut-être, _tu_ dois essayer et _le_ trouver. »

Jane brisa leur étreinte en l'embrassant et la fixa. « Vous voulez dire, vous pensez que je devrais aller en Angleterre. »

« Oui, je crois » lui dit Eliza. « Mais peut-être devrais-tu d'abord finir tes études ? »

Jane réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais lentement secoua la tête.

« Non ? Tu ne veux pas y aller ? » insista Eliza.

« Non, je veux, je veux vraiment… » dit Jane lentement. « C'est juste que… je pourrais toujours finir mes études plus tard. »

« Tu est sûre ? » demande Eliza.

Jane hésita, puis hocha le tête. « Oui, je suis sûre. Je peux terminer mes études n'importe quand, mais je n'aurais pas plusieurs opportunités de me rendre en Angleterre. »

Eliza se leva. « Bien, quand aimerais-tu partir ? »

« Le plus tôt possible ! » dit Jane en souriant.

« Thomas et moi pouvons t'avoir un billet en direction de Londres pour demain soir, si tu veux. »

« Oh, Eliza, merci beaucoup ! » Jane se jeta dans ses bras. « Jene vous oublierais jamais»

Eliza rit.

Cette nuit, Jane ne pu dormir. Elle était bien trop excitée pour ça. Alors, au lieu de dormir, elle commença à penser à ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle serait arrivée à Londres. Elle devait économiser l'argent qu'elle avait gagné en nettoyant la maison des Johnson et l'utiliser pour s'installer dans un hôtel bon marché. Elle devinait qu'elle devra seulement errer dans les rues, parcourant tout les quartiers de Londres et quelqu'un saurait qui elle était… peut-être allait-elle rencontrer ce rouquin…

Jane était habillée simplement, d'une jolie robe bleue. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un élégant chignon, mais quelques mèches rebelles en sortaient. Elle se tenait au milieu d'une grande salle circulaire. Il y avait plusieurs portes qui menaient vers d'autres salles, spacieuses, remplis de fauteuils moelleux, et un feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre. Au lieu de ressentir un sentiment de plénitude, elle était furieuse.

Elle se retrouva en train de crier. « Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire, à l'avenir ! »

C'était lui, le même garçon roux qui hantait ses rêves depuis plus d'un an et qui se tenait maintenant devant elle dans une hideuse robe rouge foncée. Son visage était rouge de colère.

« Ah ouais ? » Hurla-t-il. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ? »

« La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi, et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre » cria Jane, et ensuite tourna les talons et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

Jane se retrouva soudainement dans sa chambre, pleine de sueur, se sentant comme si elle _avait_réellement hurlé sur le garçon et qu'elle _avait_réellement couru dans les escaliers.

Est-ce qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire ?

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre. 

Je suis certaine que vous avez tous reconnu ce souvenir qui d'ailleurs, je trouve, a été très bein transposé à l'écran dans le film Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, même si je pense que cette scène n'a pas duré assez longtemps.

Je vous retrouve dans quelques jours avec le chapitre 2 avec cette fois-ci l'histoire du cpoté de Ron. A partir du prochain chapitre, les ponits de vueseront alternés donc ce sera un chapitre Ron, un chapitre Hermione, etc...

N'oubliez surtout pas d'aller lire mon autre tradution : Stranded


	3. Un indice ?

C'est encore moi ! Cette fois nous verrons l'histoier du point de vue de Ron, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez...

**

* * *

**

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Auteur:** _MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre:** _Chapitre 2_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2:** Un indice ?

Ron Weasley soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux douloureux jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à voir des étoiles. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, minuit. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda les photos sur son bureau.

Il y en avait six. Elles étaient identiques, d'une certaine manière, mais étaient également toutes très différentes. Elles montraient les trois même personnes : une fille avec des cheveux bruns en broussailles et des yeux marrons, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs hirsutes, des yeux verts et une paire de lunette, et un autre garçon, celui avec des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus, et un long nez. Cependant, chaque image représentait une année différente. La plus récente, qui avait été prise il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, montrait trois adolescents aux regards troublés mais qui souriaient. La première montrait trois gamins, heureux, qui n'avait pas conscience de la cruauté du monde extérieur.

La première avait été prise quand Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en première année. Une nuit, environ une semaine après que Harry et Ron aient sauvé Hermione du troll des montagnes, ils avaient longuement discuté de leur futur. Harry disait qu'il voulait être un joueur de Quidditch célèbre ; Hermione voulait devenir professeur à Poudlard ; et Ron, et bien, il ne savait ce qu'il voulait être. Leur point de vue étaient alors différents de ceux qu'ilsauraient en sixième année, mais ils étaient très proches. Le trio avait parlé de leur vie après Poudlard et se demandait s'ils seraient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Harry disait qu'il le souhaitait plus que tout, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant et qu'ils les considéraient comme sa famille. Ron voulait être ami avec Harry encore pendant de nombreuses années, mais il ne savait plus pour Hermione (évidemment, il se sentait différent maintenant, et il avait honte d'avoir pensé _ça_). Hermione avait eu une idée lumineuse et avait dit qu'ils devraient prendre une photo ensemble. S'ils étaient encore amis l'année suivante, alors ils prendrait une autre photo, et ainsi de suite. Harry et Ron étaient d'accord, ainsi le lendemain, ils demandèrent à Seamus Finnigan de les prendre en photo dans la cour. Ils l'avaient prise et développée de façon magique, et voilà ! Ils avaient leur première photo.

Sur la première photo, Ron était penchévers Harry, avec son bras sur son épaule. Hermione avait également un bras autour des épaules de Harry, et Harry, qui était au milieu, avait ses deux bras autour de la taille deses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire sur leur visage. L'image les montrait rayonnant et heureux. Même s'ils ne savaient pas ce que leurs futurs années leur reservaient.

L'année suivante, en novembre, ils prirent une autre photo. Ils étaient positionnés de la même manière excepté qu'Hermione avait un bras autour de la taille de Harry et de Ron, au lieu que se soit Harry qui se trouve au milieu. Cette fois, bien qu'ils souriaient, ils semblaient inquiets. Naturellement ils étaient inquiets ; la photo avait été prise seulement une semaine après que Miss Teigne ait été trouvé pétrifiée.

Et ensuite venait la troisième année. Cette fois, ils avaient tous les bras autour des épaules des autres. Leurs sourires étaient comme figés dans le temps, et Hermione avait des cernes sous les yeux. C'était parce que Sirius Black était en liberté, et, quelques jours plutôt, avait attaqué le portrait gardant l'antre des Gryffondor.

Quatrième année, probablement l'année la plus mouvementée. C'était une image qui représentait bien la tension qui régnait. Elle avait été prise un mois après le mois qui aurait dû être celui de la photo, puisque Harry et Ron s'étaient disputés. Hermione était heureuse qu'ils soient de nouveau amis à la fin du mois de novembre, puisqu'elle disait que ça n'aurait pas été pareil si la photo avait été prise en décembre. Harry et Ron était tendus sur cette photo, comme si une tension régnait toujours entre eux, mais Hermione était nerveuse pour une autre raison. Elle était toujours inquiète mais cette fois elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Harry au cours des deux tâches du Tournoi des trois sorciers qu'il restait.

La cinquième photo était maladroite car Harry ne voulait pas la prendre. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à faire des choses stupides comme se prendre en photo quand Voldemort était de retour. Harry avait finalement accepté d'y être, mais c'était Ron qui se trouvait au milieu. Hermione ne voulait pas être à côté de Harry donc Ron s'était mis entre eux deux. Hermione avait mis son bras autour de la taille de Ron et Harry son bras autour des épaules de Ron (Hermione avait probablement mis son bras autour de la taille de Ron pour ne pas toucher le bras de Harry, mais Ron espérait que ce soitpour une raison différente). Harrysouriait comme s'il faisait une grimace alors qu'Hermione faisait un grand sourire. Elle voulait prouver à Harry que la « chose stupide » était importante.

Ron remerciait souvent Dieu que la sixième photo est été prise avant le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, même s'il avait un air légèrement verdâtre. Il était heureux, car si elle avait été prise après le match, il aurait eut l'air encore plus mal en point. Ron était devenu fou lorsque Hermione avait commencé à être en colère depuis qu'il sortait avec Lavande, et ils ne s'étaient pas parler normalement jusqu'au mois de mars, quand Ron avait été empoisonné. S'ils n'avaient pas prit de photo en novembre, cela aurait été la fin de leur amitié, et la tradition de la photo aurait été brisé par la stupidité de Ron.

PuisRon regarda le cadre vide, sensé représenté « la septième année ». Après la quatrième année, il avait acheté des cadres pour les futures photos. Harry et Hermione les lui ont laissé, puisqu'il payait les cadres et qu'ils allaient toujours chez lui au cours de l'été ou pour les vacances de Noël.

Ce cadre était vide car Hermione avait été kidnappée exactement cinq ans plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne commence sa septième année à Poudlard. Harry et Ron avaient pris une photo ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas été pareil et Ron ne l'avait pas mise dans le cadre. Sans Hermione, cela ne voulait rien dire. Le cadre représentant la « septième année » sera toujours vide.

Ron soupira encore et reposa sa têteentre sesmains, fermant les yeux. Il n'oubliera jamais lorsque ses parents lui avaient appris la nouvelle ce jour là…

C'était un après-midi lorsque Mme Weasley avait reçu un hibou des parents d'Hermione. Cela disait que, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés le matin, Hermione n'était plus là. Sa fenêtre était ouvertemais sa baguette magique était toujours là, pourtant il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte. La police moldu avait conclu à une fugue, et Mr et Mme Granger avait lancé des recherches, même s'ils savaient qu'Hermione avait été kidnappée d'une manière magique.

Mme Weasley avait demandé à Ron, Ginny et Harry (qui était arrivée dans la matinée) de descendre pour leur annoncerla nouvelle. Ron ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé après que sa mère lui ait annoncé la nouvelle – il se dit que c'était parce qu'il se trouvait, couché, dans la pénombre de la salle à manger. Le cuisine était allumée, et il entendait sa mèreapprendre à Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Fred, George, Angelina et Kathie (qui sortaient respectivement avec Fred et George) qu'Hermione avait disparu. Il entendait les sanglots de Ginny, et vit Harry enroulé ses bras autour d'une tête rousse. Le Gazette du sorcier avec publié un article sur le kidnapping le jour suivant, et bientôt le monde sorcier tout entier était à la recherche de l'amie de Harry Potter.

Mais ils ne l'ont jamais trouvé. La septième année était arrivée et s'était terminée (Poudlard avait réouvert en raison du kidnapping de Hermione – ils ont dit que c'était plus sûr d'être dans un grand château avec la protection de sortilèges et de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières que chez eux, bien que plusieurs personnes aient l'espoir qu'Hermione soit retrouvée saine et sauve avant la réouverture. C'était également la seule raison pour laquelle Harry était retourné à l'école ; Ron avait dit que le mieux qu'ils puissent faire était d'y retourner car c'est ce qu'Hermione aurait fait si elle avait été là) et ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Hermione. Les Weasley avaient arrêté d'écouter Mr et Mme Granger car ils avaient stoppé la communication avec les sorciers et les sorcières à moins qu'ils n'apprennent quelque chose à propos de Hermione. Mais les nouvelles n'étaient pas venues jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue depuis un an.

Au cours de l'été après leur septième année, Kingsley Shackelblot avait été tué, et Avery et Bellatrix Lestrange avouaient avoir tous les deux assassiné Hermione. Ils racontèrent qu'ils l'avaient emmené dans la forêt puis tué, et ensuite qu'ils avaient jeté son corps dans l'océan. Le ministère leur avaient infligé à tout les deux le baiser du détraqueur.

Cependant, quelque chose empêchait Harry et Ron d'y croire. Les mangemorts n'avaient jamais montré le corps qu'ils avaient tué, ils avaient l'habitude que le ministère retrouve les corps qu'ils avaient tué et ainsi ils sauraient oû ils se trouvaient. Harry avait discuté avec Rufus Srimgeour à propos de donner le baiser du détraqueur à Avery et Bellatrix, mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Harry voulait les interroger, mais il a refusé.

Et durant les quatre dernières années, Harry et Ron avaient mis leurs vies en danger en essayant de retrouver et détruire tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort (celui qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la maison de Sirius pouvait être détruit facilement ; cependant, la coupe d'Olga Poufsouffle fut détruite au bout de la troisième fois et un bracelet, ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle au bout de la deuxième) et maintenant il n'en restait qu'un seul, Nagini. Ron, en plus de tout ça, était devenu un Auror quiaidait à retrouver les personnes disparues, et il n'épargnait parsonne – car tout le monde savait qu'il voulait éviter ce qui s'était passer à Hermione de se reproduire.

En outre, il essayait toujours de retrouver Hermione, même si beaucoup de personnes pensaient qu'il était fou. Ils savaient qu'elle était morte et qu'on ne pouvait pas changer ça. Mais il savait qu'elle était vivante, il le savait.

Il y eu beaucoup de pertes dans le monde des sorciers. Lupin et Tonks furent tous deux tués de la main de Fenrir Greyback, et George et Alicia furent tous les deux tués par Voldemort lui-même. Bill et Fleur s'étaient cachés, alors qu'elle venait de donner naissance à un enfant : une petite fille, dotée d'une chevelure argentée et à moitié velane qu'ils avaient appelé Alayna. Ils voulaient protéger leur fille, et les Weasley n'entendirent plusparler d'eux durant presque deux ans, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils avaient utilisé le sort Fidelitas, et Ginny était leur gardien du secret. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas nécessairement à le recherche de Bill et Fleur, ainsi ils ne les avaient pas encore trouvé. Mais un jour ils essayeraient et les trouveraient,mais Ginny était prête.

En outre, Harry et Ginny s'étaient fiancés, mais Harry ne voulait pas se marier tant que la guerre ne serait pas terminée et Ginny avait, à contre cœur, accepté. Ils étaient fiancés de puis plus de six mois maintenant.

_Pourquoi Harry et moi avons nous essayer de détruire les Horcruxes ?_ se demandait souvent Ron. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se le demander, il savait que c'était à cause d'Hermione. Cela leur avait pris beaucoup de temps de détruire la coupe et le bracelet car Hermione n'était pas là. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que seule Hermione connaissait ; des choses qui les auraient aider à détruire les Horcruxes plus rapidement. Si Hermione avait toujours été avec eux ; ils auraient pû vaincre Voldemort plus rapidement.

C'était sûrement à cause de ça qu'ils l'avaient tué, se disait Ron amèrement. Ou, du moins pourquoi ils l'avaient kidnappée. Ils savaient qu'elle était très futée.

Cela n'avait aucun sens… pourquoi Bellatrix et Avery avaient-ils soudainement tué Kingsley, et ensuite, avaient confessé leur meurtre ?Ce la ne s'était jamaisproduit auparavant…

Attendez ! Oui c'est ça ! Ron se releva, pour ne pas s'endormir alors que le sommeil le tiraillait, même s'il était maintenant 00h30. Peut-être Bellatrix et Avery avaient tué Kingsley parce qu'il savait quelque chose…

Mais pourquoi s'étaient-ils confessés ?

Ron décida cependant de ne pas se soucier de ça pour l'instant. Au lieu de ça, il écrivit une lettre à quelqu'un et nota un rendez-vous sur son planning.

* * *

Prochain chapitre, un nouveau souvenir pour Hermione 

Avis à tous les fans ! VENDREDI 16 DECEMBRE A 22H15 SUR ARTE SERA DIFFUSE UN REPORTAGE SUR HARRY POTTER : "J.K. ROWLING, HARRY POTTER ET MOI. NE LE RATEZ SURTOUT PAS !

Je publierais un nouveau chapitre de "Stranded" surement ce week-end à moins que ce ne soit demain. Ca dépendra du temps que j'ai. Maximumu samedi vous pourrez lire la suite avec également un nouverau chapitre de "Souvenirs Lointains".


	4. Un nouveau souvenir

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Auteur:** _MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre:** _Chapitre 3_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3:** Un nouveau souvenir

Jane se réveilla aux alentours de onze heures du matin. Elle s'étonnait elle-même , elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir aussi tard. Alors elle essaya de se souvenir pourquoi elle se sentait si excitée, et soudain se rappela : elle volait vers Londres cette nuit elle s'est finalement souvenue de quelque chose !

Elle sauta hors de son lit, rayonnante. Elle mit son peignoir duveteux blanc et les pantoufles assorties et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se laver le visage. Elle se brossa les cheveux et ensuite entra dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner (durant son temps libre, elle essayait de cuisiner.) Alors qu'elle retournait les crêpes et surveillait le bacon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria-t-elle, retournant une autre crêpe.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Eliza entra, souriant et tenant plusieurs papiers dans ses mains.

« Voici ton passeport » dit-elle, posant un petit livret sur la table. « Thomas l'a eu pour toi ce matin. Et voici ta carte d'embarquement » Elle mit l'autre papier sur la table également. « Tu es en première classe. »

« Wow, merci beaucoup ! » Jane l'aurait bien prise dans ses bras, mais elle avait toujours une crêpe dans la poêle. « Vous voulez déjeuner ? J'en ai trop fait. »

« Bien sûr » dit Eliza, souriant toujours en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre.

Jane mit trois crêpes, une petite pile d'œufs, deux morceaux de bacon, deux saucisses et un toast dans une assiette qu'elle donna à Eliza. Elle se servit elle-même et ensuite s'assit en face d'Eliza.

« Mmm » soupira Eliza alors qu'elle mettait quelques œufs dans sa bouche. « C'est délicieux ! Penses-tu que tu étais cuisinière avant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je ressens d'étranges sensations lorsque je sens l'odeur du petit-déjeuner. » réfléchi Jane. Puis elle se souvint. « Oh ! J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière que je pense être un souvenir ! »

Eliza, qui était sur le point de prendre une petite gorgée de son jus d'orange, s'arrêta, « Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » Jane reposa sa fourchette. « Je portais une robe et mes cheveux étaient relevés, et je me sentait belle mais j'étais furieuse à propos de quelque chose. Je criais sur ce garçon dont je vous ais parlé à propos de la nuit dernière, celui dont je rêve. Je lui disait que la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait un bal il devrait me demander avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse et non pas en dernier recours, ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous étions dans une grande salle de séjour, et alors je me suis retournée et j'ai passé une porte oû il y avait écrit « dortoir des filles ». Alors je pense que je suis allée dans une sorte d'internat. » expliqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Et bien, je pense que c'est une grande question. » dit Eliza, reposant son verre. « Parlais-tu avec un accent britannique ? »

Jane pensa, difficilement. « Oui ! » se souvint-elle. « Et le garçon aussi » soupira Jane. « Je regrette de ne pas savoir son nom. Ou mon nom. »

Eliza sourit encore. « Bien, je parie que tu auras plus de rêves maintenant. »

* * *

Jane monta à bord de l'avion, elle avait un peu de nourriture, quelques magazines, et était prête à partir. Elle avait un vol de six heures en direction de New York, et un autre vol de six heures pour Londres, en Angleterre. Eliza et Thomas l'avaient étonné avant qu'elle ne parte en lui disant qu'ils lui avaient réservé une chambre dans un hôtel trois étoiles à Londres pendant deux semaines. Ils lui avaient également dit de les appeler si elle restait plus longtemps ainsi ils pourraient continuer à payer. Jane était très reconnaissante ; elle ne se souciait pas de savoir que ce soit un hôtel trois étoiles, au moins elle ne serait pas dans un motel miteux et malfamé. 

L'avion s'envola quelques minute plus tard et ensuite ilsse trouvaientau-dessus des nuages.

Jane parcouru un de ses magazines et regarda par la fenêtre pour essayer de passer le temps, mais cela ne servait à rien. Alors, elle décida de reposer sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et de fermer les yeux…

Elle était dans un stade; un stade très étrange. Il y avait des rangées de sièges qui s'élevaient jusque dans les air. Le champ en dessous d'eux était un gigantesque labyrinthe. Sur l'une et l'autre des extrémités de ce champ se trouvait trois poteau de but d'au moins vingt mètres.

Elle se sentait oppressée par la peur et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Elle respirait difficilement et regardait autour d'elle.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

Jane jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle et vit le même rouquin, au long nez assis là. Son visage était plus blanc que neige. Ses yeux bleus cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose autour de lui.

Regardant vers l'arrière du champ, elle vit un groupe de personnes, portant des capes des chapeaux pontainet du doigt le labyrinthe, l'entrée – ilsformèrent tous un groupe et commencèrent à parler entre eux.

Après un moment, alors que chacun dans les gradins se murmurait l'un à l'autre, un vieil homme avec de long cheveux et une barbe mit un mégaphone pourpre devant sa bouche et dit, « Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Mr. Potter ou Mr Diggory sortir du labyrinthe ? »

Chacun se retournait pour murmure encore plus, mais personne ne répondit à la question du vieil homme.

La peur pour une raison inconnue s'empara du cœur de Jane. Elle s'agrippa au bras du garçon et chuchota, « Ron, oûest-ce qu'ils sont? »

« Je ne sais pas » lui dit de nouveau le garçon appelé Ron.

Vingt minutes passèrent, et toujours pas de nouvelles de ce Mr. Potter et ce Mr. Diggori. A chaque minute qui passait, Jane se trouvait devenir de plus en plus inquiète.

« Ron, nous descendons voir ce qui se passe » dit une dame de l'autre côté de Ron. Regardant autour, Jane vit une femme dodue, et rousse se lever, avec un autre grand garçon lui aussi roux.

« Nous venons avec toi, maman » dit Ron en se levant. Jane se retrouva debout elle aussi.

« Vous êtes sûrs ? » la dame les regarda.

« Evidemment » répondit Jane.

Ils se poussèrent dans les gradins et descendirent les escaliers du stade. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le champ, cependant, ils entendirent un tumulte de cris perçants et de pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que… » dit Ron, regardant autour.

« Dépêchés-vous ! » la dame courait en direction du labyrinthe avec Ron, Jane, et l'autre garçon (que Jane supposait être le frère de Ron) juste derrière elle.

Ils arrivèrent aulabyrinthe et virent des silhouettes sombres qui se bousculèrent pour s'approcher le plus rès possible, se pressant autour de quelque chose à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Les personnes dans les gradins criaient et couraient vers les escaliers pour aller eux aussi au labyrinthe.

Jane, Ron, le femme, et le garçon poussèrent les professeurs pour voir ce qui se passait. Un garçon avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais tenait une coupe en or dans une main et le poignet d'un autre garçondans l'autre main.

« Il est revenu » murmurait le garçon à le chevelure noir. « Il est revenu. Voldemort. »

Un autre homme est venu agité par la foule croissante, hurlant, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? » Il aperçu les deux garçons sur le terrain, et ensuite chuchota, « Mon Dieu !… Diggory ! Dumbledore… il est mort ! »

Jane fondit en larmes. Elle savait que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé, puisque quelqu'un était mort, mais elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Elle sanglotait et sanglotait, avec le garçon Ron près d'elle, tapotant son dos.

Elle entendit les gens pleurer dans le nuit, « Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Cedric est mort ! » Elle perdait connaissance… tout devenait flou maintenant… elle ne pouvait pas voir…

Jane respira profondément et s'assit immédiatement. Elle était de retour dans l'avion et une hôtesse de l'air lui avait chuchoté, « Excusez-moi mademoiselle ? Excusez-moi… nous sommes sur le point d'atterrir. »

Jane tremblait et transpirait. Elle releva lentement son plateau et s'appuya contre son siège, respirant profondément.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ? » demanda l'hôtesse de l'air blonde.

Jane, suffocant toujours, acquiesça rapidement. La femme s'éloigna, et l'homme assis à côté de Jane le regardait de haut en bas. « Vous savez, vous parliez dans votre sommeil. »

« Vraiment ? » le regarda Jane, « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules. « C'était surtout des marmonnements. Quelque chose à propos de la disparition d'Harry, du retour de Vold-mort et de quelqu'unqui étaitmort. » Il lui lança un regard. « De quoi rêviez-vous ? »

Jane se tourna vers le hublot. « Je ne sais pas… »

* * *

« Eliza ! » hurla Jane dans le téléphone public dès qu'elle descendit de l'avion. « Eliza, je ne veux pas le faire. » 

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Eliza à l'autre bout du fil. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je… j'ai fais un autre rêve » balbutia Jane. Elle n'aimait pas penser à ça.

« Est-ce qu'il était mauvais ? » demanda Eliza tranquillement.

« Oui ! » dit Jane, penchant sa tête contre la cabine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passé ? »

« C'était… étrange » dit Jane. « J'étais dans un stade, assise dans des gradins vraiment étranges avec ce garçon – j'ai découvert que son nom était Ron – et sa mère et, je pense que c'était son frère. Quelque chose se passait dans le champ – un énorme labyrinthe – et personne ne savait oû se trouvaient ces deux garçons. Ensuite nous sommes allés dans le champs et ils sont d'une façon ou d'une autre apparu, de nulle part, à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs tenait un trophée en or dans une main et un garçon mort dans son autre main. Tout le monde criait et le garçon murmurait quelque chose comme « Voldemort est de retour ». Je pleurais et j'étais effrayée et ensuite je me suis réveillée. » expliqua Jane.

« Wow » dit Eliza. « Il semble t'être arrivé beaucoup de chose. »

« Je ne veux plus rien découvrir de plus » cria Jane, alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Je ne veux pas. »

« Jane » dit Eliza avec douceur. « Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le penses. Peut-être que les choses s'améliorent. »

« Mais je nesais pas ça. »

« C'est pourquoi tu dois y aller. »

Jane cessa de pleurer. Elle pensa à ça. « D'accord, vous marquez un point… »

« Je sais. Maintenant montes dans ton prochain vol ! » Elle raccrocha.

Jane soupira et raccrocha. Eliza avait raison – elle avait besoin d'y aller.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : la rencontre de Ron et de la personne à qui il a écrit. Il va découvrir une chose qu'il n'espérait plus... 


	5. Affaire résolue

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Autheur:** _MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre:** _Chapitre 4_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4:** Affaire résolue

Ron leva la main et frappa trois fois sur la porte cuivrée oû était écrit « Marcel Carlson ». C'était le bureau du vieil associé de Kingsley Shackelbot. Ils ont tous les deux travaillé ensemble sur le dossier d'Hermione, donc Ron voulait savoir s'il ne savait pas quelque chose.

Marcel ouvrit la porte, regarda Ron de haut en bas, et demanda, « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Marcel était petit, un vieil homme avec des cheveux blancs et une moustache. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur sa canne.

« Euh, oui » dit Ron en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. « Je suis Ron Weasley. Je vous ai envoyé un hibou hier, vous demandant si nous pouvions nous rencontrer. »

Marcel réfléchit durant une seconde avant de hurler, « Oh, oui ! J'avais oublié ! » Il serra la main de Ron et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Ron passa la porte et entra dans le bureau. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne avec des feuilles de papier un peu partout. Marcel vacilla avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, qui était également recouvert de papiers et de livres. Ron prit place dans un fauteuil rouge placé devant le bureau.

« Désolé pour le désordre » dit Marcel, chassant quelques feuilles posées sur son bureau. « Je ne suis pas très doué question organisation. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça. » lui assura Ron.

« Maintenant, de quoi voulez-vous me parlez ? » demanda Marcel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Et bien, je voulais savoir si vous pourriez me dire ce que… » dit Ron avant de respirer profondément, et de commencer à nouveau. « Je voulais savoir si vous pourriez me dire tout ce que vous et Kingsley Shackelbot savez au sujet du dossier d'Hermione Granger. »

Marcel leva ses sourcils en direction de Ron. Il y eu une pause avant qu'il ne réponde. « Et bien, tout ce que _j'_ai dit a été publié dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_. »

Le coeur de Ron eut un raté.

« Donc, il n'y a rien d'autre... »

« Il y a autre chose » l'interrompit Marcel. « Kingsley ne m'a pas dit tout ce qu'_il_ savait. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh, oui » il acquiesça. « Kingsley et moi nous nous connaissons depuis pas mal de temps, mais nous étions dans une dangereuse époque quand Miss Granger fut kidnappée. Nous ne savions pasvraiment àqui faire confiance et ainsi de suite. »

« Savez-vous si Kingsley a dit tout ce qu'il savait à quelqu'un ? » demanda Ron impatiemment.

« Non » dit Marcel. « Mais iltenait un journal. »

« Un journal ? » répéta Ron.

« Kingsley utilisait un journal pour chaque affaire qu'il traitait » l'informa Marcel. « Il les utilisait pourconserver ses notes. »

« Savez ce que sont devenus cesjournaux après que Kingsley soit… heu… mort ? » demanda Ron mal-à-l'aise.

Marcel regarda fixement Ron durant un instant avant de déclarer, « Ouais, nous les avons donné à sa mère. Mais elle pourrait les avoir jeté depuis. »

Ron se leva pour partir. Il tendit sa main à Marcel pour le saluer. « Merci, Mr Carlson, pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé. »

Marcel se leva aussi, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour marcher, et serra la main de Ron. « Ce futun plaisir, fils. Mais est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous rechercher ces journaux ? »

« Je pense qu'il manque des éléments dans le dossier d'Hermione Granger et je pense que les réponses se trouvent peut-être dans les journaux de Kinglsey » dit Ron.

Marcel fixa de nouveau Ron. « Vous êtes le garçon était amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron cligna des yeux. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Kingsley m'a parlé d'un garçon grand, roux qui était amoureux de Miss Granger. Il ne m'as jamais dit son nom, mais c'est vous, pas vrai ? »

Ron respira pronfondément. « Ouais, c'est moi. »

Marcel regarda dans les yeux de Ron avant de dire, « Fils, tu dois abandonner. Les Mangemorts ont avoué le meurtre de ta petite amie. Peu importe le nombre de choses que tu apprends au sujet de cette affaire, rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Ron regarda fixement Marcel. « Est-ce qu'un corps a été trouvé ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Non, mais... »

« Alors elle pourraittrès bien êtreen vie» informa Ron avant de quitter le bureau de Marcel.

Après que Ron ait quitté le bureau de Marcel, il retourna dans le sien et cherche dans l'annuaire sorcier de Londres oû habitait la mère de Kingsley. Il s'avéra que Shauna Shackelbot résidait tout près delà oû Ron avait passé son enfance.

Ron transplana devant la porte de la maison de Mme Shackelbot, hésitant un instant, avant de frappé à la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille dame afro-américaine, les cheveux gris et bouclés ouvrit la porte. Elle portait un pantalon marron et une chemise verte. Elle tenait un chat gris dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle à Ron d'une voix aïgue. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Heu, oui » bégaya Ron. Il ne pensait pas que cela le rendrait si nerveux. « Etes-vous Shauna Shackelbot ? »

« Pourquoi, oui c'est moi ! » dit Mme Shackelbot en souriant à Ron. Voulez-vous entrez, Mr… ? »

« Ron Weasley » dit Ron à la hâte avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur de la maison. La maison était très petite ; il se tenait dans une salle manger qui n'avait seulement que deux portes – n'incluant pas la porte d'entrée – qui l'emmenait vers d'autres pièces. L'une d'entre elle était entrebâillée et Ron pouvait voir qu'elle menait à la cuisine, ce qui signifiait que l'autre porte menait probablement à la chambre à coucher.

« Oh, oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre famille ! » s'exclama Mme Shackelbot alors qu'elle referma la porte. « Arthur est votre père ? »

Ron acquiesça.

« Oui, mon fils me parlait toujours beaucoup de Arthur Weasley. » elle semblait fière. Elle se pencha et posa le chat sur le sol. Le chat détala dans la cuisine. « Avez-vous connu mon fils ? Kingsley Shackelbot ? Il est mort durant son travail il y a environ quatre ans. Tragédie épouvantable, épouvantable. »

« En fait, Mme Shackelbot... » commença Ron.

« Oh, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Shauna ! » sourit Shauna. « Et asseyons-nous. » Elle s'assit sur le divan de couleur brun rouge et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Ron s'assit nerveusement. « Maintenant, que disiez-vous ? »

« Bien, Shauna » Ron prit une grande bouffée d'air. « Je suis venu en réalité pour vous parler de Kingsley. »

« Oh ? » Shauna semblait surprise

« Oui » Ron se décala. « Connaissez-vous ces cahiers que l'on vous a donné après que Kingsley soit décédé ? »

« Cahiers ? » Shuana réfléchissa. Il semblait qu'elle accomplissait une tache difficile. « Oh, oui ! Ces vieilles choses ? »

« Oui, vous les avez toujours ? » demanda Ron, croisant les doigts.

« Bien sur ! » s'exclama Shauna. « J'ai gardé tout ce que m'ont m'a donné qui appartenait à Kingsley. Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? » elle semblait soudain suspicieuse.

« Et bien, Kingsley travaillait sur un certain dossier lorsqu'il est mort, et... et bien, tout le monde pense que l'affaire est résolue mais je pense autrement… » expliqua Ron. « Je pense que le cahier de Kingsley pourrait contenir quelque chose qui me sera utile. »

Shauna écouta patiemment. « Le dossier d'Hermione Granger était celui sur lequel il travaillait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Ron acquiesça.

Shauna l'étudia durant un moment. « Crime affreux, affreux. Elle avait seulement dix-sept ans, il me semble ? »

« Preque dix-huit. »

Shauna secoua la tête solennellement. « Terrible. Et vous pensez que ces deux Mangemorts ne l'ont pas tué ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est juste... un pressentiment, je suppose » répondit Ron.

Shauna l'étudia pendant un moment avant de se lever. « Suivez-moi » dit-elle à Ron et le conduit vers la porte fermée.

Ron avait vu juste – c'était sa chambre. Le lit était vieux et rouillé, avec des draps très fins de la même couleur que le divan. Il y avait une coiffeuse dans un coin de la chambre et à côté du lit se trouvait la porte d'un placard.

Shauna alla vers celle-ci et ouvrit la porte. Ron restait maladroitement debout près du lit alors qu'il regardait Shauna fouiller dans le placard jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ressorte, tenant une très grande boite.

Elle la laissa tomber sur lit et ensuite l'ouvrit, Ron regardait fixement et avec intérêt par-dessus son épaule. A l'intérieur se trouvaient entre vingt et trente cahiers avec une couverture bleu marine.

« Ce sont tous les cahiers que l'ont m'a donné. » lui dit Shauna. « Je suis certaine que celui que vous rechercher doit se trouver quelque part. »

Ron fouilla quelques minutes dans la boite avant qu'il ne trouve celui daté de l'année de l'enlèvement d'Hemione.

« Merci beaucoup, Mme Shackelbot. » dit Ron, prenant Shauna dans ses bras.

« Oh, pas de problème » Elle l'embrassa à son tour. « J'espère seulement que vous trouverez ce que vous êtes venu chercher. »

Ron se retrouva dans son appartement quelques minutes plus tard, excité. Il s'assit sur son lit et rapidement parcourut les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux notes concernant le cas d'Hermione.

_14 octobre 1997_

_J'ai été assigné au dossier d'Hermione Granger. Dans la nuit du 16 au 17 juillet Hermione a été kidnappé chez elle. Aucun vrai indice pour le moment._

_23 novembre 1997_

_Découverte d'indices dans la forêt à côté de la maison d'Hermione avec des marques de brûlures sur le sol. Après examen de ces marques, la conclusion est qu'elles ont été faites par une baguette magique qui exécuta le Charme de Mémoire._

_2 janvier 1998_

_Parlé à un jeune garçon moldu qui habite la même rue qu'Hermione. Il m'a dit qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre et qu'il a vu une silhouette encapuchonnée portant un grand sac, qui se déplaçait._

_30 mars 1998_

_Indentification du Mangemort responsable du kidnapping d'Hermione comme étant Avery. A été dit par l'espion qu'il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre._

_15 avril 1998_

_Parlé à l'espion aujourd'hui. M'a dit que Bellatrix Lestrange et Avery Nott étaient tous les deux impliqués dans le kidnapping d'Hermione. Dit qu'ils ont enlevé Hermione de sa maison, emmené dans la forêt, effacé complètement sa mémoire, et en envoyé quelque part aux Etats-Unis._

Et c'était tout. Ron n'avait aucune idée de qui était « l'espion », mais il était certain que, lui aussi, avait résolu l'affaire.

Ron alla vers sa cheminée et fit un geste de sa baguette magique. Les flammes apparurent dans l'âtre.

Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes devinrent vertes. Ron, les mains et les genoux à plats sur le sol, mit sa tête dans le feu et dit, « Le Terrier ! »

* * *

Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi le prochain chapitre parlera ni quand est-ce qu'il arrivera car l'auteur ne la pas encore posté mais je le traduirais le plus vite possible lorsqu'elle updatera. 

Une bonne nouvelle, dimanche 25 décembre, sur France 5, à 15h30 sera diffusé un reportage sur Harry Potter "Phenomenia". Ne le ratez surtout pas.

Comme je ne posterais pas avant un moment, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et une très bonne année. Par ailleurs, n'oubliez pas que Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets sera diffusé le dimanche 1 janvier suivit d'un autre reportage sur Harry Potter, à moins que ce ne soit le même qui passe le 25 décembre, je n'en sais pas plus.


	6. Une révélation

Je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue avant d'updater alors que vous savez que l'auteur avait déjà poster un chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour traduire ce chapitre et j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur qui ne sont pas encore réglés. Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre arrivera maximum une semaine après que l'auteur l'ait publié.

Je ne vais pas vous embêté plus longtemps, alors bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**

* * *

**

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Autheur:** _MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre:** _Chapitre 5_**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5:** Une révélation

Soupirant profondément, Jane déposa ses bagages sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira encore. Elle était épuisée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher. Elle était effrayée à l'idée d'avoir un autre affreux souvenir.

En fin de compte, elle décida de marcher dans Londres pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas découvrir quelque chose elle-même.

Ainsi, après avoir prit un café dansle café-restaurant de l'hôtel, Jane se remit en route avec une bourse pleine d'argent. Elle supposait qu'elle pourrait aussi s'acheter quelques vêtements et des affaires de toilette, comme elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore elle serait là.

Elle venait juste de passer devant un magasin de musique quand elle ressentit une étrange sensation. Tournant brusquement la tête, elle fixa attentivement le magasin de musique. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, elle bougea lentement sa tête autour d'elle et fixa ensuite un magasin de livre à côté de celui de musique. Alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle le magasin de musique, elle sursauta.

Entre le magasin de musique et de livres s'en trouvait maintenant un autre – un minable petit pub avec un enseigne oû on pouvait lire Le Chaudron Baveur. _Ce n'était certainement pas là avant_, pensa Jane en elle-même. Elle admettait que, outre son épuisement, elle devait imaginer des choses, et elle décida de retourner à l'hôtel pour dormir un peu avant qu'elle ne continue ses recherches dans Londres.

« Je ne serais pas capable de trouver quelque chose si j'ai des hallucinations» murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle jetait son gobelet de café vide.

* * *

Jane était dans la librairie. Elle parcourait les pages d'un très grand et très vieux livre à une vitesse déconcertante. Durant une minute environ elle parcourut les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Aha » s'entendit-elle murmurer doucement. Elle fit courir son doigt vers le bas de la page. C'était un paragraphe sur un serpent, appelé Basilic, comment il tuait les gens en les regardant et comment le chantdu coq pouvait le tuer. Pour une quelconque raison, le cœur de Jane s'emballa tandis qu'elle lisait. Tout cela était parfaitement clair ! Ce qui était parfaitement clair, Jane n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que c'était.

Puis, fouillant dans les poches de sa robe, Jane en retira une plume d'aigle, la plongeant dans un encrier qui était posé au milieu de la table, et écrivit un mot : tuyaux.

« Evidemment ! » chuchota Jane dans un prononcé accent britannique. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait, et arracha rapidement la page. Le serrant fermement dans sa main, elle couru vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque, et s'arrêta.

Son coeur s'emballa encore. « Comment je sais qu'il n'est pas derrière cette porte ? » se demanda-t-elle tranquillement. Juste après avoir prononcé ses mots, un fille avec les cheveux blonds et bouclés, portant une robe noire comme Jane, la suivait de près.

« Hey ! » Jane fit un grand pas vers elle. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au match de quidditch ? »

« J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes » dit vivement la fille. « Pourquoi _toi_ tu n'y es pas ? » Ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle la regarda suspicieusement.

« Je faisais quelques recherches » dit Jane. « As-tu un miroir ? »

« Quoi ? » la fille

« Un miroir » répéta Jane. « Dans tes poches ? »

« Oui, j'en, ai un » la fille atteint l'une de ses poches et en sortit un miroir.

« Brillant ! » Jane s'en saisit et courut vers l'extrémité du hall.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu… » s'exclama la fille.

« Shh ! » siffla Jane. Elle appela la fille vers elle. Elle marcha à grands pas, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« J'ai trouvé quel monstre se trouve dans la Chambre des Secrets » lui dit Jane rapidement.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent sous le choc. « Qu… quoi ? »

« J'ai découvert ce qui a attaqué les élèves ! » dit Jane. « Avant que nous arrivions à une intersection, nous devrons utiliser le miroir pour voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, ou bien nous pourrions être tuées. »

La jeune fille la regarda fixement.

Hermione tendit le miroir et l'inclina pour qu'il reflète ce qui se trouvait dans l'autre couloir. La jeune fille se rapprocha pour regarder.

Il refléta l'autre hall oû se trouvait une grande paire d'yeux jaunes. Jane ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, mais rien ne vînt… sa vision se troubla…

* * *

« AH ! » cria Jane alors qu'elle s'asseyait rapidement sur le lit. Elle respira lourdement, comme si elle venait d'être dans ce couloir, sur le point de pousser ce cri perçant. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et respira profondément.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge sur la table basse à côté de son lit. Il était neuf heures du matin. Elle décida que maintenant il était temps de faire des coures et de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur elle-même.

Elle alla au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide avant de partir faire des courses.

Jane décida de faire des courses dans une partie différente de Londres de celle oû elle avait été le jour d'avant. Elle ne se l'admettrait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas découvrir si Le Chaudron Baveur existait vraiment ou non.

Elle entra dans un magasin qui vendait des produits pour la salle de bain et choisit un quelconque shampoing, un après-shampoing et du savon, et elle était en train de payer ses achats lorsque quelqu'un fit tomber ses achats. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Jane vit un homme et une femme à l'extérieur du magasin, fixant bouche bée la vitre du magasin. Unamas de sacs aux pieds de la femme, si Jane pouvait seulement supposer qu'elle avait laissé tombé ses achats.

Au début, Jane regarda autour d'elle pour voir si la femme ne regardait pas fixement quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Elle commença à se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Il lui sembla que si elle passait rapidement à côté de la femme, elle pourrait partir sans lui parler.

Elle finit de payer ses achats, saisit le sac, et essaya de se dépêcher de sortir du magasin avant que la femme ne lui dise quelque chose, mais cela ne marcha pas.

« Excusez-moi ? » La femme fit un pas en avant et toucha le bras de Jane. Jane se retourna lentement, regardant la femme et son mari. Ils avaient quelque chose d'étrangement familier…

« H-Hermione ? » dit doucement l'homme derrière la femme.

« Je suis désolé ? » demanda Jane poliment.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi, Hermione ? » souffla la femme.

Jane était sur le point de dire non lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait complètement oublié – elle ne _connaissait_ pas son nom ! Peut-être était-elle Hermione. « Vous me connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais… Mais… » bégaya la femme. « Comment est-ce… tu ne sais pas ton propre nom ? »

Jane secoua la tête. « Non. Il y a cinq ans je me suis réveillée dans une rue à Los Angeles, en Amérique. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais n'yrien d'autre– actuellement, je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis. »

« Cinq ans ? » murmura l'homme. Lui et sa femme échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

« Est-ce que vous savez vraiment qui je suis ? » les pressa Jane.

« Et bien, vous ressemblez remarquablement à notre fille » dit la femme. Et cela frappa Jane – la raison pour que ces deux personnes qui la regardaient lui semblait si familier était parce qu'ils étaient comme _elle_ ! L'homme avait le même nez et les mêmes yeux qu'elle, alors que les cheveux de la femme étaient bruns et emmêlés commeles siensainsi que la forme de son visage. Avait-elle vraiment retrouvé ses parents ? « Mais il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le découvrir. »

La femme marcha derrière Jane et souleva sa masse de cheveux. Elle plaça son doigt sur l'arrière du cou d'Hermione et y traça quelque chose – une ligne qui s'étendait le long de son cou et avait la largeur de son pouce.

« Tu _es_ Hermione » murmura la femme. « Notre fille s'est fait une entaille sur le dos de son cou dans le parc lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Elle a eut besoin de points de suture. Tu as la même cicatrice. » La femme lui tourna autour. « Oh, Hermione ! » Elle mit ses bras autour de Jane et commença à pleurer. « Nous avions renoncé à tout espoir ! » Elle sanglota. « Ils ont dit que tu étais morte ! »

Jane serra la femme contre elle. « Je suis si heureuse de vous avoir trouvé ! » Elle sentit les larmes dans ses yeux, et savait qu'elle était en train de pleurer aussi.

L'homme s'approcha et entoura Jane de ses bras.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Hermione. »


	7. En mission

Après presque trois mois d'abscence, l'auteur a enfin updaté et mis un nouveau chapitre. Je l'ai traduit le plus vite possible pour que vous l'ayez presque en même temps que l'original.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Autheur: **_MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre:** _Chapitre 6_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6:** En mission

Le tête de Ron tournait ; ses genoux reposaient contre le sol de pierre froid devant la cheminée alors que sa tête tournait encore et encore, jusqu'à…

Ron toussa, cligna des yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Il regarda attentivement le salon de l'appartement que Harry partageait avec Ginny.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque dans la maison – la poudre de cheminette modifiant toujours le son de sa voix. « Ginny ? »

Il n'y eut que le silence durant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'entende le faible son de pieds frappant le sol, et que Harry ne fasse irruption dans le salon.

« Ron ! » Harry courut vers Ron et s'agenouilla devant lui.« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ron, sa voix redevenue normale, dit, « J'ai résolu l'affaire »

Harry le regarda d'un air ahuri. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai résolu l'affaire d'Hermione » répéta Ron, lentement.

Harry failli presque tombé sous le choc de la révélation. « Tu l'a _résolu_ ? »

Ron acquièsça. « J'en suis pratiquement sûr »

« Alors, vas-y ! » l'incita Harry. « Dis-moi ! »

« D'accord » Ron respira profondément, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus. « Nous savons que Hermione a été enlevée par Avery Nott et Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est à peu près la seule chose que le Ministère est eut de juste. »

Harry acquièsça.

« Nous ne sommes jamais allés chez Hermione avant ça, mais j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une forêt tout près de sa maison. Avery l'a attachée et l'y aemmenée. Un petit garçon a vu Avery la porter de la fenêtre de sa chambre. » expliqua Ron. « Dans la forêt, ils ne l'ont pas tuée, mais ont totalement effacée sa mémoire – tout. Ensuite, ils l'ont envoyé dans une ville aux Etats-Uniset l'ont abandonnée dans la rue. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient grand ouverts, mais il ne dit rien.

« Aujourd'hui, je sais tout ça parce que j'ai découvert que Kingsley Shackelbot en savait plus sur ce dossier que ce qu'il n'a révélé à la presse, alors je suis allé voir sa mère et elle m'a donné un journal qu'il possédait – Kingsley tenait un journal pour chaque affaire qu'il traitait. » continua Ron, s'arrêtant à peine pour respirer. « Le dernier message date du 15 avril 1998, ce qui résumait essentiellement que Kingsley avait résolu l'affaire, et nous savons que Kingsley a été tué le 30 juin 1998. Apparemment, "l'espion" – et non, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cet espion – lui a dit de ne dire à personne ce qu'il savait sur cette affaire. J'ai le sentiment que Kingsley était sous Imperium par un Mangemort peu de temps après avoir résolu l'affaire, ainsi au lieu de se tourner vers Avery et Bellatrix, il a feint de ne rien savoir. » Ron fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Mais, je suis pratiquement sûr que Kingsley était capable de combattre l'Imperium. Tu Sais Qui savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Kingsley ne le repousse complètement. Alors, il a tué Kingsley – ou il a envoyé quelqu'un d'autrele faire – et a modifié les mémoires d'Avery et Bellatrix pour qu'ils se souviennent avoir tué Hermione et fait disparaître son corps. De cette manière, l'affaire serait bouclée, et Hermione ne serait jamais trouvée. »

Harry était blanc comme un linge et lorsqu'il se gratta le dos de la tête, Ron remarqua qu'il avait des petites marques d'ongles en forme de demi-lune dans la paume de ses deux mains.

« Je pense que tu l'as résolu, Ron » souffla-t-il. « Vraiment » Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Penses-tu que tu peux le prouver cependant ? »

Ron hésita. « J'en suis presque sûr. Je veux dire, si je montre les journaux de Kingsley, tout le reste se mettra en place. Et "l'espion", quel qu'il soit, saura probablement tout de Tu Sais Qui, ainsi nous pourrons savoir qu'il est, et l'aider. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés. « Je ne peux pas le croire – je ne peux pas croire que tu es découvert ce qui lui est arrivé ! »

Ron acquièsça. « Maintenant, tout ce que nous devons faire c'est la retrouver »

Harry soupira. « Sais-tu oû elle a été envoyée en Amérique ? »

Ron secoua la tête tristement. « Non, malheureusement. Et l'Amérique est très vaste. »

« Je sais » Ils se turent, réfléchissant.

« D'accord, ils l'ont probablement envoyée dans une grande ville... » Harry réfléchit. « Je veux dire, de cette façon ce sera plus difficile de la retrouver, non ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, bien que Harry ne puisse pas le voir. « Je suppose » dit-il avec scepticisme. « Ou ils pourrait l'avoir envoyée dans une petite ville, alors il y aurait plus de chance que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. »

« Est-ce qu'Hermione connaît quelqu'un en Amérique ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Ron tristement.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant plusieurs minutes. Tous deux pensaient la même chose : ils étaient si proche du but, et pourtant _si_ loin.

« Peut-être devrions-nous juste transplaner dans différentes villes et demander aux gens s'ils la connaissent ? » suggéra Harry. « Nous prendrons soin de prendre une photo d'elle non magique avec nous. »

« D'accord » dit Ron. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance de la retrouver cependant. »

« Nous pouvons toujours essayer » dit Harry fermement. « Allons-y »

« Transplanes chez moi » lui dit Ron, avant de retirer sa tête du feu de Harry. Sa tête tourna encore, de plus en plus vite, avant qu'elle n'apparaisse de nouveau dans son salon.

Ron se releva, un peu étourdi, et enleva la cendre de ses cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge de grand-mère à sa droite ; il était quatre heures et demie. « Ok, il n'est pas aussi tard en Amérique. » se dit-il en lui-même.

Il fouilla dans son placard, cherchant au moins une photo d'Hermione qui ne soitpas ensorcelée. Finalement, il en trouva une ; la photo que les parents d'Hermione lui avait envoyé après qu'elle ait disparu. C'était une photo d'elle, prise quelques semaines avant sa disparition. Elle était assise dans la forêt près de sa maison, contre un arbre, Pattenrond sur ses genoux.

« Parfait » murmura Ron. Il pensa vaguement à quel point elle était belle lorsque Harry apparut à côté de lui. « Hey ! » dit Ron surpris. « Euh, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit autant de temps ? »

« Je devais parler à Ginny » dit Harry. « Elle est rentrée à la maison quelques secondes après que tu ne sois parti. »

« Tu lui as dit ce que nous avions découvert ? » demanda Ron.

« Pas tout à fait » répondit Harry. « Je ne voulais pas être là pour toujours, alors je lui ais seulement dis que tu pourrais avoir de nouvelles informations sur le dossier. »

Ron acquièsça. « Alors, par oû allons nous commencer ? »

« Hum... New York ? » suggéra Harry, disant la première ville qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Ron haussa les épaules. « D'accord » Ils prirent leurs baguettes magiques, se concentrèrent et disparurent.

Ilsréapparurent dans une allée, quelque part dans une ville bruyante. Regardant autour, ils virent d'immenses buildings de chaque côté d'eux, des taxis jaunes qui roulaient, et des milliers de personnes qui marchaient dans la rue.

« As-tu déjà vu un endroit si bondé auparavant ? » demanda Ron, alors qu'ils sortaient de la ruelle et se mêlaient à la foule.

« Non ! » hurla Harry, essayant de couvrir les bruits de la circulation.

Ils se regardèrent et, avec hésitation, sortirent la photo d'Hermione et commencèrent à demander autour d'eux. « Excusez-moi, avez-vous déjà vu cette fille ? » demanda Ron à un vieil homme.

« Non » dit-il impatiemment en passant en coup de vent devant eux.

« Excusez-moi madame... »

« Poussez-vous de mon chemin ! »

« Hum, pardonnez-moi, mais avez-vous... »

« Je suis désolé, messieur, mais je suis en retard pour un réunion. »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent. « Ca va être plus difficile que je ne le pensais. » bougonna Ron.

Ils avancèrent, parcourant lentement les rues, demandant à des personnes au hasard. Après plus d'une heure à interroger des gens, il était clair qu'il ne trouverait pas Hermione à New York.

Ils se glissèrent dans une ruelle sombre et Ron dit, « Oû allons nous maintenant ? »

.« Je ne connais pas vraiment d'autres villes américaines » admit Harry.

« J'en connais une... Los Angles ? » essaya Ron.

« Los Angles ? » se moqua Harry. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais, j'ai entendu un groupe de moldus parler de cet endroit avant que... » Ron essaya de se souvenir.

« Hey, attends ! » dit Harry. « Je me souviens que ma tante Pétunia a mentionné un endroit comme ça... toutes les personnes célèbres habitent là-bas… Los Angeles ? »

« C'est ça ! » Ron croisa les doigts. « Veux-tu essayer là-bas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ok »

Ils transplanèrent et recommencèrent le même manège qu'ils avaient fait à New York.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur... »

« Faites attention ! »

« Les gens ici sont à peine moins aimables » maugréa Ron.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures, ils étaient sur le point d'arrêter leurs recherches.

« Pardonnez-moi, madame, mais avez-vous déjà vu cette fille ? » demanda Harry, fatigué et les membres endoloris.

« Je suis désolé, je... hey, laissez-moi voir ça » La femme a qui Harry s'était adressé lui prit la photo des mains et l'examina plus attentivement.

Les deux amis se jetèrent des coups d'oeil intrigués. Est-ce qu'il serait possible, qu'après leur second essai, ils aient enfin réussi ?

« Je ne peux pas le croire ? » murmura la femme. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et Ron. « Est-ce que c'est Jane ? »

Le coeur de Ron eut un raté. « Non, son nom était Hermione. »

« Hermione... » murmura la femme, laissant glisser son doigt sur la photo. « Ce nom lui va bien. »

« Excusez-moi, madame, mais nous devons partir » dit Harry, tendant sa main.

« Mais je penses que je peux avoir les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. » sourit la femme. « Mon nom est Eliza et je me suis occupée de cette fille qui ressemblait à celle-ci durant cinq ans. »

« Cinq ans ? » dit Harry avec enthousiasme. « Vous rappelez-vous le jour oû vous l'avez trouvée ? »

« Pas le jour exact » dit Eliza en s'excusant. « Mais c'était au milieu du mois de juillet 1997. La pauvre fille, s'est réveillée au milieu de la rue, sans aucuns souvenirs. Elle s'est appelée Jane Smith et est retournée à l'école. »

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? » demanda Ron, son coeur battant de plus en plus vite.

« Et bien, elle est retournée en Angleterre » dit Eliza.

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, elle aqu'elle avaitd'étranges visions depuis un moment » dit Eliza. « Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait comme si elle était née en Angleterre, alors elle a décidé de retourner là-bas. »

« De quoi se souvenait-elle ? Vous savez ? » demanda Harry. « S'il vous plait, nous devons tout savoir »

« Elle a dit qu'elle se souvenait d'un train lorsqu'elle pensait à ses années d'adolescence. » commença Eliza, et Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard enthousiaste. « Elle ressentait aussi de fortes émotions, d'amour et de peur. Donc, vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? » leur demanda Eliza. « Et vous avez attendu cinq ans pour venir et la chercher ? »

« Et bien, madame » dit Harry rapidement. « Nous avons longtemps cru qu'Hermione avait été assassinée et que son corps avait disparu. Nous n'avons réouvert son dossier que récemment. »

Eliza acquièsça. « Je vois. Et bien, elle a fait aussi deux ou trois rêves. Elle disait qu'elle rêvait parfois d'un rouquin, et elle voulait qu'il vienne et la sauve. »

Ron rougit légèrement, mais la femme ne remarqua rien.

« Ensuite, il y a seulement quelques jours durant son vol pour l'Angleterre, elle a rêvé qu'elle se trouvait dans un stade avec le rouquin, qui, elle l'a découvert, s'appelle Ron, et quelque chose venait de se passer. » Elle lutta pour se souvenir. « Deux garçons, Harry et Cedric, je pense que c'est ce qu'elle a dit, avaient disparu. Puis Cedric… est mort… et quelqu'un est revenu. » Elle se tourna vers les garçons. « Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Harry et Ron se sourirent. « Merci, c'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin de savoir. »


	8. A la maison à nouveau

Après presque six mois d'absence, l'auteur à retrouvé l'inspiration et publié enfin un nouveau chapitre. e l'ai traduit aussi vite que possible, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**Titre:** _Souvenirs Lointains_  
**Rating:** _K+_  
**Autheur:** _MadiWillow  
_**Traductrice:** _Jennifer Guerin  
_**Résumer:** _L'été avant sa septième année, Hermione est kidnappée par des Mangemorts et emmenée en Amérique, oû sa mémoire est complètement éffacée. Mais, quelques années plus tard, elle commence à faire d'étranges rêves..._  
**Genre:** _Romance/Mystère  
_**Chapitre:** _Chapitre 7_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : A la maison à nouveau**

Les nouveaux parents de Jane l'amenèrent chez eux, dans une maison se situant dans la banlieue sud de Londres. Au début, elle avait été un peu récalcitrante, qui acceptait d'entrer dans une voiture avec des étrangers qui prétendaient être vos parents perdus de vu depuis des années ? Cependant, alors que ses yeux regardaient le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture, elle sentit comme si elle se trouvait à un endroit qu'elle avait souvent vu en rêve - elle avait le sentiment d'être finalement de retour chez elle.

Mr et Mme Granger la conduisirent à la maison oû ils l'informèrent qu'elle avait grandi. Alors que Jane regardait autour d'elle le séjour décoré avec des objets d'antiquités, elle observa discrètement les photos la représentant plus jeune et qui étaient disposées sur la cheminée et les murs. Elle sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait déjà les cheveux broussailleux à trois ans.

Elle se tourna vers ses parents après avoir regardé autour d'elle et vit qu'ils l'observaient nerveusement. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle secoua la tête. "Non... tout ira bien maintenant." Elle s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, recommençant à pleurer. "J'ai retrouvé mon bébé... je ne serais plus jamais malheureuse."

Bien que Jane n'est aucuns souvenirs d'avoir rencontrer cette femme auparavant, elle se sentit profondément bouleversée. "Pouvez vous me dire qui je suis ?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir. "Oû je suis allée à l'école ? Qui étaient mes amis ?"

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses parents lui raconte mille choses ; raconter avec agitation sa vie d'adolescente, peut-être remplie d'amis et d'admirateurs. Mais au lieu de ça, ils se jetèrent des coups d'oeil rapides, inquiets avant de l'inciter à s'asseoir.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise blanche, tandis que ses parents s'installaient dans un canapé. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien," répondit sa mère rapidement - trop rapidement pour empêcher Jane d'avoir des soupçons. "Bien, tu es allée dans un lycée public non loin d'ici. Tu avais un petit groupe d'amis, mais rien de spécial." Elle haussa les épaules. "Ta vie n'était pas très différente de la vie d'adolescent moyen."

Jane sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'était pas normale. "Je ne suis pas allée dans une pension ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non," dit son père. "Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?"

Elle soupira. "Pour rien..." Après un moment, elle décida de se lancer et d'aborder un sujet délicat. "Est-ce que j'avais un petit ami ?"

Ses parents échangèrent un autre rapide regard avant de répondre par la négative.

"Oh... parce que j'ai fais quelques rêves et j'étais presque sûre que c'était des souvenirs."

Elle pouvait juré avoir vu le visage de sa mère pâlir légèrement lorsqu'elle demanda, "Ah oui ?"

Jane acquiesça. "J'avais des sentiments forts, dans mes souvenirs, pour un garçon roux qui s'appelle Ron. Je faisais aussi beaucoup de rêves oû ce garçon venait me sauver."

"Et bien, tu n'avais pas de petit ami comme ça," lui dit son père avec sévérité, un ton qui signalait que la conversation était terminée. Jane savait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait pas les mettre en colère. Elle décida de ne pas parler du rêve avec le labyrinthe et Harry et Vold-mort.

Sa mère semblait nerveuse. "Veux-tu manger quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Non merci," dit Jane en se levant. Sa mère semblait offensée. "Je suis désolée, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. Aujourd'hui a été une longue journée. Pouvez-vous me montrer oû je pourrais m'installer et me reposer un peu ?"

La mère de Jane sourit. "Tu peux t'installer dans ta chambre, chérie." Elle se leva aussi. "Oh, mais pourquoi ne donnerais-tu pas l'adresse de ton hôtel à ton père et le numéro de ta chambre ? De cette manière pendant que tu dormiras, il pourra aller chercher tes affaires."

Jane nota ce que sa mère lui avait demandé et remit à son père la clé de sa chambre avant que sa mère ne la fasse traverser un couloir qui les mena à une chambre.

"Tout le monde est si content de savoir que tu es toujours vivante !" dit sa mère avec agitation. "Ce soir nous serons au calme, mais demain nous téléphonerons à toute la famille et à tes vieux amis - ils seront si contents ! Et tu seras probablement dans tous les journaux, je veux dire, les chances de te retrouver vivante étaient très faibles !"

Jane l'écoutait à peine, alors qu'elle savait immédiatement que la chambre était la sienne. Elle eut l'impression de connaître tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette chambre ; oû au moins tout ce qu'il y avait lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait la dernière fois. Ses vêtements étaient rangés dans l'armoire, et une pile de vieux habits qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment s'entassait sous son lit.

Alors que sa mère était partie, Jane marcha lentement dans la chambre, touchant de sa main le papier peint familier. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit et toucha du doigt le duvet moelleux. Après un moment, elle marche vers son armoire et se mit à chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur, puis se retourna.

Après avoir fouillé un peu partout, elle tomba par hasard sur une photo. C'était une photo d'elle quand elle était plus jeune, tenant dans ses bras un chat tigré de couleur orange, avec un visage écrasé. Mais la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que l'image bougeait. Elle regarda fixement la photo avant de la remettre lentement dans le tiroir. Non, l'image ne bougeait pas. Elle était juste fatiguée, c'est tout.

Jane regarda à nouveau dans le placard, son coeur battant toujours aussi vite à cause du choc provoqué par la photo. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un long bout de bois au fond du placard.

Elle le regarda curieusement. Cela ressemblait presque à une baguette magique. Elle ria et alors qu'elle la déplaça un instant, une gerbe d'étincelles en sortit.

Jane poussa un petit cri et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. La baguette magique tomba par terre dans un cliquetis alors que Jane posa son autre main sur son coeur. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien inventé. Elle marcha rapidement et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Sa mère était seule, tenant un bol de glace. Son père était probablement déjà parti.

"Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire, mais y réfléchit d'abord. A la place, voilà ce qu'elle dit, "Oû se trouve le lycée oû je suis allée ?"

Sa mère leva ses sourcils, mais répondit tout de même, "C'est à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Nous sommes passés devant en venant ici. Pourquoi ?"

Jane haussa les épaules. "Je vais aller marcher un peu," dit-elle.

"Mais nous devrions discuter d'abord. Dis-moi oû a tu été... ? commença-t-elle, mais Jane l'interrompit.

"Désolé," dit-elle rapidement avant de quitter la maison.

Elle marcha sur le trottoir, les mains enfouies dans ses poches. Elle passa lentement devant une forêt, qui lui donna froid dans le dos puis arriva devant l'école. Elle ne voulait même pas la voir, mais elle devait sortir de la maison. Sinon elle allait devenir dingue.

J'ai trouvé une baguette magique dans mon placard, pensa-t-elle. Et une image qui bouge de moi et d'un chat. Suis-je en train de perdre la tête ?

Mais plus elle y pensait, plus cela semblait signifier quelque chose. Peut-être était-elle une magicienne ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle commença à s'emballer à cette idée. Serait-il si étonnant d'être capable de faire de la magie ?

Elle arrêta de marcher et fronça ses sourcils. Mais alors... pourquoi ses parents essayent-ils de le lui cacher ? Pouvaient-ils faire de la magie eux aussi ?

Toutes ces pensées donnèrent mal à la tête à Jane, alors elle décida qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de découvrir la vérité.

Elle marcha rapidement sur le chemin menant à l'école. Arrivée devant, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais poussa un gémissement de déception lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle était fermée. Bien sûr, c'était l'été, se dit-elle. Pas d'école.

S'appuyant lourdement contre la porte, Jane poussa un long soupir. Elle avait déjà ressentit la colère de ses parents et elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux avant ce jour. Elle essaya de découvrir pourquoi - pourquoi ce souvenait-elle de gens comme ce Ron, sa famille et une certaine fille aux cheveux étrangement frisés, mais pas ses propres parents ? Peut-être ne les avait-elle pas beaucoup vu durant son adolescence. Alors, oû était-elle tout ce temps ?

"Puis-je vous aider ?"

Jane sursauta et vit une femme debout à côté d'elle, la fixant curieusement. Elle avait des cheveux auburn courts et portait une pile de dossiers dans ses bras.

"Heu, oui," dit Jane. "Avez-vous les résultats des élèves diplômés ?"

La femme bougea quelques papiers et répondit, "Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?"

La jeune fille ria nerveusement avant de demander, "Cela va vous sembler bizarre mais... je voudrais savoir si j'ai été diplômé ici."

Levant ses sourcils, la femme resta silencieuse un moment puis dit, "Vous... ne vous souvenez pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui suggérait que Jane était folle.

"Non. Vous voyez, il y a cinq ans je me suis réveillée en Amérique, amnésique, et je n'ai retrouvé que récemment mes parents - aujourd'hui, en réalité. Ils disent que j'ai eu mon diplôme ici, alors je voulais juste..."

"Vous en assurer ?" la coupa la femme, et Jane acquiesça. "Vous ne croyez pas vos parents ?"

"Et b... bien," balbutia Jane. "Je pense juste que... je ne sais pas. Il semble pus logique que je sois allée en pension."

"Pourquoi ?"

Jane haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas s'expliquer.

La femme la regarda pendant un moment avec compréhension. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dit," Allez-y". Elle conduisit Jane dans un couloir vide rempli de casiers jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le bureau Administratif. Après avoir allumer les lumières, la femme posa sa pile de dossiers et allume un ordinateur.

Jane marche lentement dans la pièce pour voir si elle se souvenait de quoi que ce soit, mais réalisa après seulement quelques secondes que rien ne lui semblait familier. Ce n'était pas comme sa chambre, qui semblait tout droit sortie de ses rêves. Le bureau ne lui paraissait être un endroit familier.

"Quel est votre nom ?" dit la femme, ses doigts planant au dessus du clavier.

"Ja – Hum, Hermione Granger," dit Jane maladroitement.

La femme tapa son nom et attendit quelques secondes, puis dit, "Rien. Nous n'avons jamais eu personne du nom de Hermione ou Granger dans cette école." Elle leva les yeux vers Jane. "On dirait que vous aviez raison pour la pension."

Jane acquiesça. "Bien... je suppose que je devrais partir. Merci pour votre aide."

"Ce n'est rien. Bonne chance," ajouta-t-elle alors que Jane s'en allait.

Jane surmonta sa colère alors qu'elle marchait rapidement vers sa maison. Ils lui avaient menti ! Des parents étaient supposés aimer leur enfant inconditionnellement, mais au lieu de ça ils lui avaient menti ! Comment avaient-ils pu ?

Elle entra en trombe dans la maison et vit que ses parents étaient dans le salon. "Hermione ! Nous étions juste..."

"Désolé, maman," dit Jane. "Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller dormir maintenant."

"D'accord," dit sa mère avec incertitude. "Ton père a mis tes affaires dans ta chambre."

"Merci." Jane alla dans sa chambre, se changea, et grimpa dans son lit douillet. Elle était si déroutée par tout ce qui arrivait. Pourquoi lui cachaient-il une telle chose ? Quelque chose de vraiment étrange était en train de se produire, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour penser, et elle tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil.


	9. Note de la traductrice

Après de longs mois d'attente et malgré des fans toujours présents, l'auteur de Souvenirs Lointains (Far Away Memories) a décidé de supprimer cette fanfiction du site oû elle l'avait posté. Malheureusement, cela signifie que cette histoire n'aura jamais de suite, elle est à jamais abandonnée. Je la laisse malgré tout pour ceux qui voudrait lire les premiers chapitres. Encore merci à tous ceux quit suivi cette histoire et qui l'ont aimé. 


End file.
